The invention relates to a method for using applications in a mobile station, a mobile station (also called a mobile radio communication unit), and a system for effecting payments.
There are prior art mobile phones in which the control card includes a subscriber identification unit, such as the SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) used in GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) standard based systems. The SIM comprises a control unit CPU (Central Processing Unit), program memory ROM (Read Only Memory), data memory suited for long-term storage EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory) and operation memory suited for saving data during use RAM (Random Access Memory). For using the mobile phone, a PIN (Personal Identification Number) number saved on the SIM must be given, generally when the mobile phone is switched on. Other user-specific information, such as telephone numbers, messages, etc. can also be saved in the data memory of the SIM.
There are now also mobile phones which have a data connector for connecting an external data processing unit, such as a portable computer. Thus the mobile phone can be used as a means for data transfer between the portable computer and some other data processing equipment through a radio communication network. In this way it is possible to establish a connection e.g. to the user""s bank for checking the balance and effecting payments. However, an arrangement of this kind is not very practical, because a separate cable is needed between the computer and the mobile phone. In addition, the computer must be available for establishing e.g. a bank connection.
Wireless systems, so called smart cards or payment cards, are also known, the said cards being mostly used in payment applications, such as making payments in buses and public telephones. Smart cards like this generally include a central processing unit, a program memory and a data memory. The internal operation of the card in use is controlled by the CPU in accordance with the program code stored in the program memory. The data memory is used for saving information relating to the intended use of the smart card, such as its value in money. For performing the payment transaction, the card also contains means for data transfer, such as a transmitter/receiver based on electromagnetic induction. A disadvantage of smart cards of this kind is, e.g., the fact that several different cards may be needed for different kinds of payment, and so the user must carry a large number of cards. In addition, when the amount of money loaded in the card has been consumed, one needs to buy a new card or load a new amount of money in the card at a sales outlet offering a loading service.
The Japanese patent application JP 4 083 447 presents a mobile phone to which it is possible to add more properties by means of a separate memory card. An application like this is preferably arranged for a certain use, such as for increasing the saving capacity or the telephone number memory. Applications like this are based on a method in which the central processing unit of the mobile phone reads the data saved in the applications (memory cards) and operates in a predetermined way required by the data. A disadvantage of this method is the fact that the functions needed for performing different operations of the applications must be programmed to the central processing unit CPU in advance, whereby the development of new applications also requires changes in the programs of the central processing unit.
The international patent application WO 91/12698 presents a mobile phone to which it is possible to add properties by means of a separate add-in card, such as a smart card. In this way it is possible to restrict the use of the phone by preventing foreign calls, long-distance calls or calls to service numbers, for example. The information about call restrictions is saved on an add-in card which the user has to install in the mobile phone when it is being used. Thus the main use of this method is to prevent the use of some properties of the mobile phone.
In order to eliminate the aforementioned disadvantages and to raise the standard of technology in this field, a new method for using applications in a mobile radio communication unit (mobile station) has been invented, as well as a new mobile station and a new system for effecting payments. The application is preferably arranged for a certain use, such as a credit card, a cash card or a payment card. The application can also offer special services, like time tables for public transportation or exchange rates. The application is preferably implemented in an application module, the technical solutions of which can be close to those of the above mentioned SIM. The same application module can contain more than one appli- cation. The application module is attached to a module card of a certain size, generally formed of plastic or corresponding material, in such a way that the application module has an application connector for leading the required conductors from the mobile station to the application module. The same module card can include several application modules, whereby each application module has its own application module connector. The application module connectors are functionally connected with the application module connectors of corresponding module cards. Each module card is connected to a module card connector arranged in the mobile station, in which arrangement the said module card connector also includes an application module connector.
The invention is based on the idea that the mobile station can be complemented with applications which have a first mode of operation and a second mode of operation. An application in the first mode of operation does not do anything actively, but stays in the background, passive. In the second mode of operation, the application is active and can, e.g., control the central processing unit of the mobile station. When in the second mode of operation, the application can also use peripheral equipment which are generally known components of a mobile phone, such as a display, keypad, status indicators and data ports, which the application has requested when switching to the second mode of operation. Applications used in the method of the invention can preferably be of three different types, depending on the situation in which the application can switch to the second mode of operation: 1) The so-called power-up type, hereby the application switches to the second mode of operation as soon as possible after the mobile station is switched on and/or the module card is inserted, 2) The menu type, in which the user can select the application he wants to be active, e.g. from a menu shown on the display of the mobile station, and 3) Automatic type, in which the application switches to a second mode of operation when a certain condition, defined for the application, has been satisfied. For example, an application of the third operation mode can become active in the GSM system, when the mobile station receives a specific SMS (Short Message Services) message. SMS messages are typically used to transfer short text messages between mobile stations. The automatic type can also be selected from a menu. A menu option can also be used in a situation in which several power-up type applications have been connected to the mobile station, and one of the said applications can switch to the second mode of operation.
The method of the invention is characterized in that the application has a first mode of operation and a second mode of operation, whereby the application is passive in the first mode of operation, and in the second mode of operation the application controls the central unit of the mobile station.
The mobile station in accordance with the invention is characterized in that it also comprises
means for setting the application in a first mode of operation, in which the application is passive,
means for setting the application in a second mode of operation, in which the application is active, and
means for controlling the central unit of the mobile station when the application is in the said second mode of operation.
Remarkable advantages are achieved by this invention compared to the prior art solutions. By means of this invention, the range of possible uses for a mobile phone can be substantially increased. Besides the normal phone and data services, the mobile stations related to the invention can also be used e.g. as a credit card and/or as a cash card, instead of traditional plastic cards. By means of a mobile station equipped with a suitable application module the user can make payments in a shop using his/her credit account (credit card application) or pay directly from his/her bank account (cash card application), and thus no real cash is needed.
Typical for both credit card and cash card type of applications is that money, in electric form, is stored in a central computer (also referred as a money server), which the mobile station contacts when making a payment. The money server is typically located in a bank""s premises. If wanted, it is possible for the application to check the credit limit or the balance of the bank account before the payment is accepted.
It is also possible to store money to an xe2x80x9celectric money pursexe2x80x9d in the mobile station or in the application module itself. In that case it preferably is not necessary to check the credit limit or balance of the bank account from the money server before the payment can be accepted, i.e. it is not necessary to contact the money server for making a payment. The information of how much money there is stored in the xe2x80x9celectric money pursexe2x80x9d can be read from the memory of the mobile station or the application module, from which electric money is subtracted when a payment is made. These kind of applications, where the money is stored in the mobile station or in the application module itself, are also referred as payment applications.